


Love Comes with the Dawn

by jasperthewriter



Series: Trans Buck 'verse [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz is a sap, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley, Trans Male Character, domestic life, its not mentioned explicitly but its part of the trans buck verse, soft, they Talk about things but they dont actually Do Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperthewriter/pseuds/jasperthewriter
Summary: Three different mornings in the Diaz household. Something a little soft, something a little sad, and something a little hot. Slices of domesticity, taken out of their context of whole lives lived, and laid out here, just for you, to read and enjoy.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Series: Trans Buck 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847068
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Love Comes with the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> buck is technically trans in this since it exists in the same verse as the 5+1 times eddie probably should have noticed buck was trans. its not really mentioned in this one though

Eddie’s brushing his teeth in the bathroom when Buck slides up behind him. It’s early, Eddie’s only just gotten out of bed and left Buck to sleep, but apparently Buck’s got other plans. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s stomach, slumping against his back. Eddie laughs a little, Buck’s bare chest warm on the skin of his back. He spits, tapping the toothbrush on the edge of the sink before putting it back in the little cup. Buck’s nosing along the nape of his neck, leaving little kisses along the bumps of his spine, and Eddie rests his hands on the countertop. A big part of him can’t believe that he gets to have this, but honestly? They’ve worked hard to get here, and he knows they both deserve it. He just has trouble letting himself enjoy it sometimes. He turns around in Buck’s arms, aiming for some good morning kisses, but Buck leans back a little. 

“Lemme brush first.” He says, and Eddie scoots out of the way. Buck reaches for  _ his  _ toothbrush though, and Eddie grabs his wrist.    
“Dude, don’t use my toothbrush, that’s gross. There’s a pack under the sink, get a new one.” Buck just looks at him for a second.    
“ _ Dude _ ,” he says teasingly, “Your mouth was in way more intimate places last night than swapping spit on a toothbrush.” Eddie flushes visibly at the reminder and Buck hums softly, brushing the pad of his thumb across the heat on his cheeks. He ducks down to get a new toothbrush though so, small victories. Eddie hops up to sit on the counter while Buck brushes, leaning back against his hands. Buck spits and puts his toothbrush in the cup next to Eddie’s, which does weird things to his heart. He doesn’t have much time to think about it though, before Buck’s stepping up between his legs, leaning forward to kiss him, minty fresh. Eddie sits upright a little more, so Buck’s not so squished against the edge of the countertop, centering them a little more, taking back some control. Buck moves slowly, trailing his hands down Eddie’s sides to rest on his hips, pulling him forward a little, taking his weight off his hands. Since they’re free now, Eddie figures he might as well continue getting acquainted with the softness of Buck’s hair, dragging his fingertips through the longer section at the front, playing with the shorter strands at the back. Buck hums into the kiss, leaning back a little, kissing along Eddie’s jaw to his ear before pulling back completely. He taps Eddie’s nose with the tip of an index finger.    
“God, you’re pretty. I could stand here all day, lookin at you.” He says, kissing the spot he’s just touched before moving back to Eddie’s neck. 

“Well, we have to leave for work in an hour, so we don’t really have time for much… looking.” Eddie says, but his hands curl in Buck’s hair, holding him against him. Buck sucks a hickey on his neck, low enough that it shouldn’t be visible in uniform, but high enough that the collar will be pressing against it all day. He licks over the mark gently and Eddie groans as he leans back to admire his handiwork. 

“An hour is plenty of time,” he says, voice low, “Half an hour for looking and half an hour for breakfast and grabbing our bags.” He slides his fingers just under the waistband of Eddie’s underwear, and Eddie pushes himself up so he can kiss him again. 

They’re late for work. 

* * *

Buck wakes up when the door opens. The hinges squeak, and hey, he’s asked Eddie if he wants that fixed. Really all it would take is a can of WD40 and like five seconds, but Eddie always declines. The first time Chris opens the door in the middle of the night but leaves after standing in the doorway for a few minutes, Buck gets it. The hinges are enough to get Eddie up and conscious enough to realize what’s happening, enough to go after him, soothe the rough edges left by the persistent nightmares. This time though, Bucks the one that wakes up. He’s not surprised exactly, with the pain meds the ER had given Eddie, he’d be more surprised if he  _ did  _ wake up. Buck’s still a little on edge, and Chris must be too, because after a moment, he steps fully into the room, shutting the door behind him. Buck shifts, turning away from Eddie and towards Chris as he makes his way over to the bed. He absently notices that he must have forgotten to close the blinds before crashing into bed. The moonlight illuminates just enough for him to see the dinosaurs on Chris’ pajamas. When he gets close enough, Buck reaches out a hand and helps him clamber up, settling on his stomach, bony knees digging into Buck's sides. They’re quiet again, watching Eddie breathe on the other side of the bed. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Chris says finally, pulling Buck’s focus back to him, away from the steady rise and fall of Eddie’s chest.    
“Yeah,” he says softly, “He’ll be just fine. Just needs some rest so his body can do what it needs to do.”

Chris still looks worried, biting at his lower lip, so Buck uses the hand on his back to tug him down, so he’s resting against his chest. Takes Chris’ left hand with his right and pulls it across to rest on Eddie’s chest. 

“He’s alright.” He says again, rubbing his thumb along the notches of his spine. 

They fall asleep like that, separated except for the bridge of Chris’ arm between them. 

* * *

Eddie’s in that soft, halfway point between sleep and being awake when Buck’s arm sliding over his back pulls him further towards wakefulness. The sun is  _ just  _ starting to peek through the edges of the blinds and it paints golden streaks across the bedroom. Buck’s fingers are gentle as they stroke patterns on his t-shirt. Eddie hums, low and morning-rough as his fingers dip under the shirt and drag across his skin. Buck’s hand splays out as he shifts, nosing at Eddie’s ear and hitching a leg up to settle across his hips. It presses him more firmly against the bed, bringing his dick to the forefront of his attention. The careful way Buck takes his earlobe between his teeth certainly doesn’t help either. 

“You know Chris is probably going to bust in here in two minutes, right?” He says, but Buck just grins, shifting more weight onto Eddie’s hips. 

“Better make it fast then,” Buck says. “You can do fast right, Eddie?” He lets his voice go all deep and soft around the edges of Eddie’s name and that drags a groan out of him. 

“Fine,” he concedes, and Buck goes back to nosing at his neck. Eddie tugs on his hair sharply.

“If we’re having a quickie you have to let me kiss your stupid face.” Buck rears back at that, just like Eddie knew he would, and he takes advantage of it to fit their mouths together. It’s only slightly ruined by Buck’s indignant “My  _ stupid  _ face?” but Eddie just rolls his eyes and keeps pushing forward, tugging Buck’s top lip between his teeth. 

“Wait, wait,” Buck says, laughter cracking through his words, “We have to address this.”   
“ _ You  _ were the one who was just saying we have to be fast. What, are you done already? I didn’t even get your boxers off.” 

Buck’s smile stays bright, but his eyes darken, and he scratches a line with his index finger down Eddie’s back. Eddie melts into the bed. 

“I bet I could get you off in under five minutes without taking your pants off.” He says, and Eddie’s mouth falls open. It only has a little bit to do with what Buck’s hand that was on his back is doing now. 

“Oh you’re so fucking on,” he says, about to turn and fumble for his phone to set a timer when Chris yells “DAD!” from the kitchen. 

Buck lets his head drop heavily onto his pillow and Eddie pats his ass as he sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the mattress. 

“Raincheck, alright?” 

“Yeah alright,” Buck says, “I’ll make pancakes. That’s almost as good as an orgasm, right?”


End file.
